Chronic total occlusion (CTO) is the complete blockage of a vessel and may have serious consequences if not treated in a timely fashion. The blockage could be due to atheromatous plaque or old thrombus.
One of the common procedures for treating CTOs of the coronary arteries is percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA). During a PTCA procedure, a small incision is typically made in the groin. A guiding catheter over a guidewire is introduced into the femoral artery and advanced to the occlusion. At times, with gentle maneuvering, the guidewire is able to cross the occlusion. A balloon-tipped angioplasty catheter is then advanced over the guidewire to the occlusion. The balloon is inflated, separating or fracturing the atheroma. Often times, a stent is subsequently or simultaneously deployed.
Some of the common steps involved in the PTCA procedure for CTOs are the simultaneous injection of a contrast agent in the contra-lateral vessel, securing backup force or stabilization for a guidewire (which could invoke additional personnel to handle the catheter), puncturing the plaque, or drilling or rotating the guidewire to push it through the dense plaque by way of example only. Because of the stiff resistance sometimes offered by dense plaque, one could be forced to use stiff wires. Occasionally, the wires could puncture the vessel wall calling for remedial measures.
The most common percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI) failure mode for CTOs is inability to successfully pass a guidewire across the lesion into the true lumen of the distal vessel. To date, there is no consensus on how best to treat CTO after attempts with conventional guidewires have failed. Different strategies for CTOs have been developed including the side branch technique, the parallel wire technique, and the IVUS guided technique. Mechanical and energy based devices have also been proposed for passing guidewires through hard calcified occlusions, such as mechanical cutting or oscillation and laser or ultrasound or radiofrequency (RF) energy ablation. Each of these devices works by strictly utilizing an antegrade approach and locally applying energy (typically in the form of heat) at the tip of the guidewire or catheter device in order to create a channel and hopefully enter the distal true lumen.
RF energy is widely used to coagulate, cut, or ablate tissue. In both monopolar and bipolar modalities, conductive electrodes contact the tissue to be treated. In the monopolar mode, the active electrode is placed in contact with the tissue to be treated and a return electrode with a large surface area is located on the patient at a distance from the active electrode. In the bipolar mode, the active and return electrodes are in close proximity to each other bracketing the tissue to be treated. Sometimes an array of electrodes is used to provide better control over the depth of penetration of the RF field and hence control over the temperatures to which the tissue is heated.
There are many disadvantages with both monopolar and bipolar modalities. For example, in the monopolar arrangement, because of the large physical separation between the electrodes there are frequent reports of local burning at the electrode sites. This would clearly be undesirable where one of the electrodes will be inside a blood vessel. The other serious issue is the likelihood of forming blood clots. The tissue that is in contact with the electrodes can be coagulated or ablated. In the case of the electrodes being present inside a blood vessel, the formation of dangerous blood clots would obviously be undesirable.
In an attempt to overcome the issues described above, various device and electrode configurations are described in the following patents. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,443 and 5,419,767 describe the use of RF electrodes on a catheter to cross a lesion. These patents describe a bipolar electrode assembly at the distal tip of a catheter that is in contact with the occlusion, and that the application of RF energy ablates the occlusion and renders the occlusion susceptible for the guidewire to penetrate. This method has the drawback that careful tracking of the occlusion and the ablation process is necessary to avoid trauma to the vessel walls or healthy tissue, since the possibility of short-circuiting of current through healthy tissue instead of the occlusion is high. U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,767 overcomes this limitation to a certain extent through the use of a multiple electrode array. However, this device requires a channel to be pre-created through the occlusion so that the device can be passed through a guidewire traversing this channel, which is not always easy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,128 describes a laser catheter device that enables ablation of an occlusion in the vasculature. This system has similar drawbacks to the ones described above, i.e., the need for a guidance system, potential for healthy tissue to be ablated, and complexity (and hence cost) of the device.
One major problem with the existing devices is the potential for the ablation energy to damage the walls of the vasculature, in the absence of a mechanism to track the orientation and position of the energy delivery member. Several devices exist in the prior art that address the issue of tracking and steering of the energy delivery element. U.S. Pat. No. 6,911,026 describes a magnetic steering and guidance system to direct an ablation device that delivers RF energy at the tip in a unipolar configuration where the return electrode is placed externally in contact with the body or in a bipolar configuration where the return electrode is a ring surrounding the central wire electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,523 discusses a mechanical cutting device where the guidance is provided by measuring impedance of the tissue in contact. The guidance system senses the difference in impedance between the stenotic tissue and the vessel wall and directs the cutting element to the occlusion.
However, none of these alternate strategies have provided satisfactory results for the most challenging of CTOs. In the case of hard calcified occlusions, the revascularization procedure can be tedious and time consuming. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods of ablating or disrupting the occlusive material that are safe, efficacious and fast. It would be beneficial to have alternate techniques and devices that would recanalize a CTO without the shortcomings of the current techniques.
CTOs that are hard to recanalize, either because of the tortuous anatomy of the diseased vessel, or because the proximal end of the stenosis is too hard for the guide wire to penetrate, or other characteristics of the CTO that would make the standard procedure vulnerable to failure would benefit from newer approaches to recanalize CTOs. Recently a combined antegrade-retrograde approach has been proposed for recanalizing chronic occlusions U.S. application Ser. No. 11/706,041, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. The method disclosed in the co-pending application would benefit from the use of energy for crossing CTOs.